


圣婚

by Ivansher



Category: Id:Invaded (Anime)
Genre: 3p, F/M, M/M, 本堂町/富久田, 洞右, 鸣瓢/富久田
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: “他喜欢深一点的。”
Relationships: Fukuda Tamotsu/Hondomachi Koharu, Narihisago Akihito/Fukuda Tamotsu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	圣婚

“他喜欢深一点的。”

小春在新买的一批器具里挑挑拣拣，“就这个吧。”

鸣瓢接过来掂量了一下，“呵，比上次的高级点。”

他一拽床头的绳结，难得向被绑住的蓝发青年征求意见：“你觉得够么？”

背带是不得不解开的，但是他们保留了衬衫。平时他喜欢解开领口，现在已经敞开大半，露出饱满却苍白的胸膛，被红色的细绳分割成几块。

突然的勒紧让他闷哼了一声，然后抬眼看过去，对男人勾起嘴角：

“还不坏。”

话音刚落，鸣瓢已经推了进去。他让自己放松，在绳索拘束的范围内微微抬起腰，让侵犯更顺利。这时小春却拿起一根金色缎带，抚上他的柱体。

他的视线不由自主被吸引过去。

她比划得很认真，对比那粗壮的男性象征，女孩的手指纤细小巧，还没有机会覆上另一个男人那样粗糙的枪茧。不一会儿她就确定下来，带着冰凉丝滑的缎带从底部开始往上缠绕，不忘细心地照顾到某些敏感的褶皱，最后恰好堵住顶端渗出些许透明液体的小孔，打了一个可爱的结。

就像她头上的发夹一样。

富久田温柔地回望那双酒红色的眼睛，每当被这样注视着，就像酒精在血液里缓缓渗开。

他被猛地顶到深处。振动开到最大，抵着最脆弱之处剧烈地碾压着。他咬着唇弓起背，却被细绳和缎带裹成的茧牢牢锁住。

鸣瓢无情变换着角度，从各个方位观察他的反应，然后突然拔了出来。

他被扯着脖子离开床头，调了个方向，背后贴上男人的胸膛，隔着衬衫传来些许热度。

这股温暖混合男人在脖子附近的吐息，带来轻微的颤栗。他很快找到了那根熟悉的阴茎，迎着它一寸寸嵌入体内。

他被暂时地填满了。思维也仿佛被堵住，后方的酸胀和前端的紧绷感似乎从遥远的天边降临，飘忽不定，最后落在眼前的女孩身上。

她冰凉的指尖有时跟着体内的节奏掐住他的柱体，刮蹭令人窒息的地方。有时沿着红绳在他身上游走，饶有兴致地揉捏轻扯淡色的肉芽。最后来到他的面庞，轻触暗沉坏死的血肉边缘，粗糙的耳垂，缝合的针脚，以及与她同源的圆形凹陷。

她吻了上去。

富久田无法清晰地记起，大概是某种滚烫的柔软，嘴唇或舌苔，随后缎带被解开，他在一瞬间像濒临极点的气球快要爆炸，最后却像清晨的肥皂泡那样轻轻炸开，溅起一点儿水花。

一股股精液射在小春的黑色裙子，黑色丝袜上，乳白的液体顺着她妙曼的曲线慢慢流淌，还有些恋恋不舍地挂在丝织物上。

小春却发现他白衬衫上不够起眼的那么几滴，伸手抹开，含进嘴里。

富久田才发现体内也是一片黏腻，男人还掐着他的臀部，似乎哼笑了一声。

他只是瘫软下来，接受了女孩花瓣似的吻。


End file.
